


Heartbreak

by aryasnark



Category: Cinderella (2015)
Genre: F/M, Miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3870289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryasnark/pseuds/aryasnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been the worst day of Ella and Kit's lives. It had started like any other day, but around noon there were screams coming out of the bedchambers. </p><p>(request fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbreak

It had been the worst day of Ella and Kit's lives. It had started like any other day, but around noon there were screams coming out of the bedchambers. 

As Kit and the servants rushed to see what the problem was, they found Ella on the floor, clutching at her bloody dress. And that was when Kit had thought he'd actually die from heartache.

The physician told them it had been a miscarriage. Kit knew all about those. His father had told him that her mother had had one as well before they had been blessed with him. But there had been no miscarriages on Ella's side of the family, so he was hoping, praying that this would remain as a one-time thing.

But it still wasn't as simple as that. They had lost a child. A child they could never get back. And still, no matter how heartbroken Kit was about it, it was nothing compared to how Ella was handling it. Or how she wasn't.

She wouldn't speak, she wouldn't sleep. She barely ate. She was completely broken up, feeling guilty and heartbroken constantly. Nothing anyone told her would make the pain go away. Nothing that her husband did helped. And she felt like the pain was never going to go away.

Until finally, little by little, she started to heal again. She still thought that the idea of having another child was horrifying. She knew that they could never replace the one that they had lost. She knew that even if they tried, it'd never fill the hole inside them. 

But still, after months of mourning, she started to find it a little easier to smile again. She started reaching for Kit's hand again, started spending more time outside, started accepting the fact that even though their child was gone, life still went on. And they could try again.

She knew that it was not a question of choice here. She was the queen and the queen's primary job was to provide the king with an heir. But she knew that Kit, her sweet Kit, would never pressure her into anything. He'd rather die with no heirs than push her into anything. And she loved him for it, more than she could ever express.

It took a long time for her to prepare herself for the conversation, but finally, over six months after the event, as she and Kit were prepared to go to sleep, she took his hand in hers and smiled.

"I'm.... I'm ready," she said. Of course she didn't mean right away. But Kit understood. Kit understood without her having to explain anything else to him. For she knew it was the question he had been dying to ask for a few months now.

"Truly?" He asked with a shaky voice, a small smile ghosting on his lips. Even though he didn't say it, Ella could see the pain in his eyes. He missed their child as much as she did. But he was willing to heal. And she had to let him help her heal, too.

"Truly," she promised, pressing her forehead against his chest, breathing in the scent of him as he wrapped his arms around her. 

"We'll get through this," Kit whispered in her ear, kissing her cheek as he heard her cry into his chest. She was finally letting it all out, and that was exactly the thing that convinced them that it would be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this fic was really sad to write, it really was, and I hope that I somehow managed to not screw it up. This is a bit of a delicate subject, and I'm saddened by it, but yeah, I hope it was okay :)


End file.
